The Darkest Bride
by Tinania-adora
Summary: Amethyst Joins the WWE and becomes something she never expected to be. Now it's up to Mark Calloway to save her from her memories.
1. The Gimmick

Amethyst was always independent. She loved wrestling and decided to  
become a wrestler. It seemed God was in her favor, she was to debut at  
Wrestlemania XX.  
She stood 5'7, long cascading brown hair, and eyes that changed from green to blue, depending on the way the light hit them. She was 24, very well built, and beautiful. She definitely looked like a Diva in her face, but her style told differently. She wore mainly black shirts and saggy pants. She didn't like the idea of being uncomfortable. In the summer she'd wear shorts of course, but she'd personalize them.  
She walked into Stephanie's Office two days before the Wrestlemania.  
"Umm, I'm here to talk about my gimmick." Amethyst sat down. She heard a knock on the door, and it was the famous Mark Calloway himself.  
"So, we're bringing back Paul Bearer aren't we?" He said, then noticed the brunette sitting in the chair across from Stephanie.  
"Hi." He said in his low voice, and nodded at Amethyst. She smiled and waved.  
"Yes, for the fiftieth time, yes!" Stephanie said, frustrated.  
"Amethyst Marxist." Amethyst twisted her self so that she faced Mark and outstretched her hand.  
"Mark Calloway." He said, taking her hand and briefly shaking it before walking out the door and slamming it.  
"So, Thyst.... You need a gimmick....." Stephanie thought. Suddenly she had this look of discovery on her face.  
"You know, The Undertaker's coming back as his old self....." Stephanie said in a soft voice.  
"Yeah, so?" Thyst, which is what everyone called her, shrugged and gave Stephanie a look of question.  
"Well, he never had a female companion." Stephanie said, crossing her arms and legs and leaning back in her chair.  
"You don't mean?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, so am I just eye candy?"  
"Not really. I've got a plan for you. You'll debut at Wrestlemania XX, and you'll be one of the druids, and when Undertaker walks through the flaming torches, he'll grab your arm. You'll be the only druid not carrying a torch. You'll stand by Paul Bearer the whole time until he wins. Then Paul Bearer will beckon you in the ring, and that's when you'll take off your robe to reveal a female replica of him, and you'll wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him slightly. He won't move at first, and then you beckon him out of the ring." Stephanie starred off into space.  
"Huh, What now?"  
"You'll be sort of like, his master."  
"Kinky,.... you do realize he's old enough to be my dad?"  
"There's only one business in the world where no one gives a shit..." Stephanie smiled. "We need to find you an outfit, and possibly find a hairdo for you." She said getting up. She pushed a button on her phone.  
"I'm going out, take messages for me will you?" Stephanie said. The receptionist said yes and Stephanie walked out of the room, signaling Thyst to go with her.  
"So I was thinking, All black, but with some flash to it." Stephanie held up a cut-off-sleeved shirt. It was completely black, and showed enough cleavage.  
"I like that. On to the shorts." Thyst said.  
"Shorts?" Stephanie gave Thyst a look of "what are you thinking?"  
"I need something that makes me and Undertaker look different. I mean we're showing the same amount of chest and arm." Thyst looked at the picture of The Undertaker's new outfit. "That cowboy hat is pimpin'." Thyst said.  
"You'd look too much like a cowgirl with shorts and the hat. We're going to give you the same coat thing that he has, but not until after Wrestlemania." Stephanie said, looking at the pairs of shorts. She held up a tomb raider looking pair.  
"I'd prefer Jeans, if you don't mind." Thyst searched through the clothing rakes.  
"Here." Stephanie held up a pair of black shorts that had zippers and leather parts everywhere.  
"We'd have to modify them a bit, but they look awesome." Thyst said.  
"Now about your hair and make-up." Stephanie smiled.  
"Uh Oh" Thyst said as she was drug to the beauty salon part of the store.  
Thyst sat back and about fell asleep as they picked and prodded at her hair. Finally it was done and she looked in the mirror. They had died her hair jet black, and trimmed it so it was layered beautifully. It was pinned partway up. No curling or gel needed, simple and sweet.  
"Well, you might as well meet your 'playboy'." Stephanie giggled as she took out her cell and called Mark.  
"Hey Mark, I got a surprise for you...." Stephanie smiled devilishly and looked at Thyst. 


	2. The Meeting

I forgot a disclaimer. I don't own Mark or Stephanie and I doubt that Mark has divorced Sara. I do own Amethyst. Please please please R&R!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mark walked into the store Stephanie had said to meet her. When he walked in, a smiling Stephanie McMahon greeted him. "How much do you love me?" Stephanie's smile grew bigger. "How much do you pay me?" Mark quipped. Stephanie pulled back a curtain to reveal a completely dark female version of the undertaker. "What's this?" Mark asked. He crossed his massive arms over his chest and looked Thyst up and down. "Your master." Stephanie giggled. "WHAT? but I thought, Paul... huh?" Mark scratched the back of his head in thought. "Trust me, I've got it all planned out." While Stephanie was explaining, Amethyst looked at herself in the mirror. Her black hair spilt over her arms and curled at the ends by themselves. She had no color in her face, but brown eye shadow above her eyes. Her shirt dipped down in a curve, showing just enough of her chest, and her shorts clunked and clanged as she walked. She felt like all she needed was her hair pulled back and magnums and she'd be Angelina Jolie. "Thyst, this is Mark." Thyst swung around, her cape swishing behind her. "We've met." She smiled. "Get over here now before I smack you." Stephanie said in a sarcastic tone. Thyst walked up to him and once again stretched out her hand. He towered over her. "You knew I was just recently divorced?" Mark looked at Stephanie and tilted his head. "Whatever do you mean?" Stephanie was full of surprises. Mark took Thyst's hand. "I'm Mark Calloway, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mark shook Thyst's hand gently this time and for an extended amount of time. "I'm Amethyst Marxist, I'm 24 and a Virgo, I enjoy long walks on the beach...." She smiled; she practically had to look straight up at Mark as he laughed. "Actually, I really don't like the ocean, ocean creatures freak me out." Amethyst withdrew her hand and tried to put them in her pockets, only to find there were none. "I'm turning 40 here soon, I recently divorced Sara." Mark pointed at the tattoo on his neck. "Ouch, didn't that hurt?" Thyst looked at it with a look of pain on her face. Mark shrugged. Stephanie cleared her throat. "Well, Thyst I think you can change back into your old clothes and we'll see you in two days." Stephanie smiled and walked out of the store. Thyst went into the dressing room and changed back into her black saggy pants and a T-shirt that said, "Life's too short, party naked." She let down her hair and walked out. Mark was still sitting there. "Hi." She said, adjusting her purse. "Umm, do you want to go out for a few drinks? Mark stood up. "You just met me and already in a hurry to date me... tsk tsk." Thyst smiled. "No not like that, it's just, you are supposed to kiss me at Wrestlemania, I'd like to know you a little better before then." Mark scratched his head in nervousness. "Well, in that case, let's go." Thyst laughed. They walked out of the store and got into their cars. Thyst followed Mark to a local burger and beer restaurant. "So, got a girlfriend?" Thyst took a long swig of her bud light. "Nope, I'm not even lookin'." Mark Bite into his hamburger. "That's cool." Thyst ate some of her fries. "So, got a boyfriend?" Mark said, mocking her tone from before. "Nope, I'm not even lookin'" Thyst said, mocking Mark's deep voice. "Why'd you start wrestling?" Mark asked, taking a long drink from his beer bottle. Thyst shrugged. "I felt like it." Thyst had eaten most of her Hamburger by now. "Did you want to be anything else before you decided on this career?" Mark sat back in his chair. "Yeah, I wanted to be an English teacher." Thyst smiled. "Wow, wrestling's the exact opposite of that." Mark laughed. "Well I'm like that, I'll want to do something one minute, and turn around and do another thing. I like variety." She sat back in her seat and belched. "Yeah, that was me." She laughed. Mark gave her a weird look, but he was smiling. "Nice to see a woman not afraid to let loose." Mark laughed. "Yupe, I'm a guy's lady!" She said, winking. "Well, I guess I better turn in early, seeing as how I got to kick kanes ass on Sunday." Mark said, taking care of the bill and getting up. "Thanks for dinner, and it was nice meeting you." Thyst smiled and got up from her seat. "Nice meeting you." Mark gave her a wink and shook her hand yet again. Thyst drove to her hotel room, took a shower and fell asleep. 


	3. Calls, and Planes

You're in for a special treat, I'm making this chapter a little longer, for one, I got carried away with it and two, I don't like keeping an audience in too much suspense.  
  
Thyst woke up the next morning and decided to go get something to eat for breakfast. She put on her Hip huggers because it was the only thing she had clean, and a baby tee. She pulled up her hair and was on her way.  
"May I help you." The waitress wore a big smile. Thyst had her head in her hands.  
"Um yes, I'd like some coffee and bacon and scrambled eggs, a waffle and some toast please." Thyst exchanged the same warm smile.  
"I'll be back with your order sweetie." She winked and left Thyst to her business. Thyst reached into her purse and checked her text messages on her cell phone. There were none, but there was a voicemail from her friend Becky and another one from Heather, whom she had taken a road trip with straight out of high school. Thyst put her cell back in her purse and heard it ring.  
"What up?" She answered.  
"OMG! Where the hell have you been?" Becky yelled over the phone.  
"I was with Stephanie McMahon deciding my gimmick." Thyst was half- asleep. She took off her coat and laid her head and arm down on the table, and held the phone to her ear with the other hand and arm.  
"At 8PM?" Becky had her there.  
"Oh yeah, I was, with, someone that, I'm,..Gonna work with." Thyst smiled at the memory.  
"Spill the beans, you can't hold out forever!" Becky squealed.  
"You'll just have to watch Wrestlemania. Oh and guess what? I'm in a main event." Thyst smiled.  
"Well now I got to call Heather and tell her the news! I'll talk to ya later." Becky abruptly hung up before Thyst had a chance to say goodbye. 3 minutes passed and her cell went off again.  
"OMG OMG OMG!" That, was Heather alright.  
"Hey Heather, what's shakin'?" Thyst smiled  
"You! You are in a main event. For Wrestlemania." Heather spoke in short breathy fragments.  
"Umm, sort of, yeah." Thyst laughed. A loud scream came from the other line. Thyst pulled the phone away from her ear.  
"You are gonna be in a main event!" Heather said, and screamed again. Heather wanted to become a nurse so she left the road trip earlier than Thyst had.  
"Yupe, I'm awesome I know." Thyst laughed again.  
"You know, if there are any hot guys, send them my way." Heather said finally calming down.  
"Any hot guys? I'm like in a fucking cock fest, of course there's hot guys!" Thyst yelled. People in the restaurant looked at her. She mouthed the word "sorry."  
"Well, okay, I should go, some of us have REAL jobs." Heather said.  
"Talk to you soon. Bye." Thyst hung up her phone and the waitress gave her her order.  
"Thank you." Thyst smiled. Her phone rang again.  
"God damn it." She thought.  
"Yeah?"  
"Hi, this is Vince McMahon." A voice came from the other end. Thyst swallowed her coffee hard.  
"Good Morning Mr. McMahon." Thyst said. She definitely was intimidated; she didn't want to loose her job by being disrespectful.  
"Your plane leaves in about two hours, be at the airport by then. Mark will meet you there. You two should learn more about each other since you'll be around each other so much." Vince said.  
"Of course, no problem." Thyst said.  
"Good bye Ms. Marxist." Vince said then hung up. Thyst went on eating her breakfast. When she was done, she drove to the hotel and finished packing her things up. She returned her rental to the airport rental center and waited for Mark. Finally he arrived.  
"Hi." Mark put down some of his stuff and hugged Thyst.  
"Hi, I see someone had a really good morning or a really bad one." Thyst hugged back, Mark had to lean down and she was on her tiptoes.  
"A really good morning." Mark smiled.  
"May I ask why?" Thyst asked, it was about 11:30 in the morning.  
"I dunno, just woke up in a good mood." Mark smiled, picked up his stuff and proceeded through the airport. They both took their seats. It was about, three hours to New York, they left from Chicago.  
"So." Mark said. Thyst took out her CD player and put in The White Stripes "Elephant."  
"So?" Thyst had her head set around her neck so she wasn't listening to it yet.  
"Into that new punk stuff huh?" Mark looked in disinterest. Thyst shrugged.  
"I like some old school too." They continued like that with small conversation throughout the whole flight. 


	4. First Anger

They exited the plane and walked through the airport. People starred at them the whole way. A little boy ran up to Mark.  
"Undertaker, may I have your autograph?" The little boy held out a piece of paper and a pen.  
"Sure thing kid. What's your name?" Mark put down his carry on and knelt so he was as level with the boy as he could.  
"Jamie." The little boy's eyes were huge with excitement. Mark began to write.  
"Who's she?" Jamie nodded towards Thyst.  
"Are you going to watch Wrestlemania?" Mark handed the piece of paper and pen back to the boy.  
"Yupe." The boy looked at Mark as he stood up and picked up his carry on.  
"You'll have to wait till then to figure out who she is." Mark put his hand on Thyst's shoulder. Thyst smiled at the little boy.  
"Don't tell anybody." Thyst winked. Mark and Thyst continued on their way. They rented a car from the Airport Rental Center.  
They walked out of the Airport towards their car. Thyst pushed a button on the key chain and the trunk opened. She put her stuff on one side of the trunk and Mark put his on the other. Mark held out his hand to Thyst.  
"What?" Thyst gave him a weird look as she closed the trunk.  
"Do you want me to drive?" Mark looked down at her, not moving his hand.  
"Do you want to drive?" Thyst put her hands on her hips and looked straight up at him.  
"Doesn't matter." Mark shrugged. Thyst handed him the keys.  
"Next time, I'll drive." Thyst brushed past him and sat in the passenger seat. Mark stood there for a second, thinking to himself. Then sat in the driver's side after adjusting it as far back as it would go.  
"She's very independent, she's not used to anyone doing anything for her outside paying for dinner." He thought then stuck the key in the ignition and turned on the car.  
  
"I'm sorry for being rude back there." Thyst said, looking out the window.  
"It's okay." Mark pulled into the Hotel parking lot.  
"Vince told me we should get separate rooms, but they should be right beside each other. One of those rooms that have those doors, so they connect." Mark said, getting his stuff out of the trunk. Thyst shrugged and then got her things. They walked into the lobby and got their rooms. The place was a normal Hotel, nothing too special, but not crawling with cockroaches either.  
Thyst opened her door and walked in. It was a nice room, with a big bed, cable TV, and a good spacious bathroom. She started unzipping her bags and laying them on the dresser. She didn't see any point in completely unpacking if she was just going to stay there for 3 nights. Thyst heard a knock at the side door.  
"Buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?" She said opening the door. Mark laughed.  
"Where'd you get that saying?" He asked, ducking in the doorway into her room.  
"Elf, it's a good moving starring Will Farrell. It cracked me up." Thyst said laughing.  
"I'm going to go work out, you want to come with me?" Mark crossed his arms and looked down at her.  
"Sure, I got to change first, I can't do good crunches in hip huggers." She smiled, ushering him out of her room. She changed into sweatpants and tennis shoes. When she was done, she knocked on Marks door.  
"Yeah, with you in a minute." Mark said. Thyst could hear him shuffling around in his room. Thyst grabbed her water bottle and her hotel key. Mark opened the door.  
"Ready?" He asked. He had a blue and white bandana around his hair. He had on a black muscle shirt and sweatpants.  
"Yeah, ready when you are." Thyst closed the door behind him and walked out the entrance, making sure the door was locked behind her. It was cold in New York for March. Or at least the March they were having. She was thankful she had grabbed her coat, but Mark didn't seem to mind. He didn't even have a coat.  
"You drive." He threw Thyst the keys.  
"But I don't know where we're going." She threw them back.  
"Alright, fair enough." Mark opened the passenger's door. Thyst gave him a weird look and lifted her eyebrow. She sat down and Mark closed the door for her. "That's weird." She thought.  
"Thank you." She said when Mark sat down in the driver's side.  
"A man should normally open the door for a woman. It's common courtesy." He said, starting up the car and turning on the heater.  
"My dad used to say that." She said looking down.  
"So where you from?" Mark said, striking up conversation.  
"Ohio. I went on a road trip with my friends, right after I graduated for about a year. So I've been everywhere, but Ohio will always be my home." She said looking out the window. The traffic was always terrible in New York. Their Hotel was in the rural part of town, but the gym was on the outskirts. The car was practically at walking speed by now.  
"Yeah, that's how it is with me and Texas." Mark said, not taking his eyes off the road.  
"So where all did you go?" Mark looked at her for a minute then back at the road.  
"Major landmarks. The Grand Canyon, Orlando Florida, New York. We went to Canada to visit a friend of mine for a few days." Thyst didn't advert her eyes from the window. Finally the car pulled into the gym parking lot. They walked into the gym and talked to the receptionist at the desk. Mark explained that Vince made arrangements and told her their names. The receptionist seemed infatuated with him. Thyst would admit that he was attractive for as old as he was, but this woman was in her teens, and wouldn't stop starring. "How rude." Thyst thought. Mark smiled and waved Thyst on to the back. He winked at the receptionist and Thyst rolled her eyes.  
"Whoa, who's the bombshell?" Thyst heard a voice from the back and recognized it, It was John Cena. Mark looked at Thyst.  
"This is Amethyst Marxist, she'll be on Smackdown with us." Mark said.  
"Hi guys. Call me Thyst." Thyst waved at everyone. John Cena was the first one up to her. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Thyst rolled her eyes.  
"John Cena, nice to meet you." John winked. Thyst rolled her eyes at him. Eddie and Sable shook her hand as well.  
"So are you excited about Wrestlemania?" Eddie asked.  
"Oh hell yeah!" Thyst said, walking over to the treadmill. She started walking to warm up, then she ran after a while. She noticed that John was starring from where he was.  
"Take a picture hun, it'll last longer." Thyst shot at him. She didn't like men like him. John quickly looked away from her.  
  
On the way back from the gym there was almost complete silence besides the radio. "I'm Just A Girl" by No Doubt was playing.  
"OHHH I've had it up to here!" Thyst sang out, breaking the silence. Mark gave her a funny look. It was dark now, so Thyst didn't really notice.  
"The moment that I step outside, so many reasons for me to run and hide I can't do the little things I hold so dear, cause it's all those little things that I fear." Thyst started head banging and singing. She turned the music up.  
"You alright darlin'?" Mark looked at her then back at the road.  
"Yeah why?" Thyst looked at him.  
"Just checkin'." Mark turned down the music.  
"Hey!" Thyst said.  
"I can't stand that song." Mark said turning the radio completely off. Thyst decided this wasn't a battle worth fighting for, but she was upset with him and didn't speak to him. When they pulled into the Hotel she went immediately to her room. She let her hair down and began brushing it when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it.  
"Don't forget we have an early day tomorrow so set your alarm clock." Mark smiled at her. "What an ass. Can't I get two minutes alone?!" She thought. She nodded and closed the door on him. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She didn't like her hair as black as it was. She began running her bath water and heard another knock on the door.  
"Jesus Christ!" She mumbled and answered the door.  
"Are you mad at me?" Mark welcomed himself right into her room. "Oh so he does know I'm pissed, but he just doesn't care." She thought.  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" She asked, returning to the bathroom.  
"You're upset over a song? Don't you think that's kind of stupid?" Mark called to her as he sat down on her bed. "Don't you think it's kind of stupid to keep bugging me." She thought.  
"It's not just the song, it's just that I haven't had a moments peace since I got on that plane with you. Let me read, let me listen to music, let me be me and stop bugging me for a while." She said peeping her head outside the bathroom door.  
"Sorry." Mark hung his head and walked back into his room. Thyst continued to take a bath. She set her Alarm Clock for 6 the next morning. She decided she'd apologize for being so short and upset with Mark the next morning. 


	5. Just Chilling

It was the big day, the day that would decide Amethyst's future. Well not really, but it was a big day nonetheless. Thyst woke up to her blaring alarm clock. She quickly turned it off and got out of bed. She paused for a moment to see if Mark had gotten up. It was about 8 in the morning. She wanted to get an early start, but not too early. She made her way over to her bags and pulled out her mini C.D/tape player. She plugged into the outlet behind her dresser. She turned down the volume so she wouldn't wake Mark up. She put in Limp Bizkit's "Significant Other" and turned it to "Break Stuff". She pulled out a tank top and saggy pants and began putting them on. She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth, she tied her hair back, then washed her face. As she was patting her face dry she heard a knock at her door. She did a quick check in the mirror, then made her way to her door. "Good morning." She said with a slight smile and stood out of the way to let Mark in. "I see you woke up in a cheery mood." Mark said handing her a small half dozen box of Krispy Kreme donuts. Then he noticed the lyrics playing in the background. "It's all about the he says she says bullshit I think you better quit talkin that shit it's just one of those days feeling like a freight train first one to complain leaves with a blood stain." "You sure about that?" She smiled and sat the box down on the table by the window and sat down. "I didn't expect you to be up, but I heard water running." Mark sat down on the bed. "I didn't expect you to be awake either. I want to apologize for last night. It's just I'm not used to all the attention. It's been awhile since I've traveled with anyone so I'm just trying to adjust again." Thyst opened the box and greedily ate a donut. "It's no big deal, you forget I was married once." Mark scratched the back of his head nervously. He wore a T-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was combed back and wet. It appeared as if he had just gotten out of the shower. "How'd you know I loved Krispy Kreme?" Thyst said, licking her fingers and getting up to shut off her C.D player. "I like them, I just figured u would want some." Mark shrugged. "What time did you wake up this morning?" Thyst tilted her head. "6" Mark said, getting up to get a donut. "Wow, and I thought I was waking up early." Thyst said, taking down her hair. Mark watched her, noticing her figure and her features for the first time to be honest. She ran her fingers through her hairs and replaced the hair tie into the ziploc bag with the others. She felt him staring at her. She looked at him and noticed he was just staring with the donut just inches from his gaping open mouth. "Is my ass on fire or something?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. "I'm sorry." He said snap himself out of it and ate his donut. Thyst sat down on the bed, never removing her gaze from his. "Well I'm going to go get changed." Mark said, licking his fingers clean and opening the door. He left so abruptly Thyst didn't have time to say bye. A few minutes Mark emerged from his room wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt. He had his coat in his hand and he didn't even bother to knock on Thyst's door when he came in. Thyst was meditating and didn't even notice him coming in. She lay motionless on the bed. At first Mark thought that she was sleeping, and then He could hear that she was strictly concentrating on her breathing. Thyst suddenly became aware of his presence. She wasn't quite ready to get up so she lay resting on the bed, concentrating on her breathing. Mark watched her chest go up and down, and let his eyes wander. Her midriff was showing and her arms lay limp across her upper stomach. Suddenly he saw her stir. She sat up and looked at him. "Hi." She said getting up and checking her reflection in the mirror. "Hi." Mark turned around abruptly and walked back into his room, leaving the door open, when he came back in, he gave her a bandana. "What?" Thyst tilted her head. "I was thinking you could wear this instead of having your hair pulled half up." Mark said. Thyst put it on and looked in the mirror. She imagined herself in her outfit and decided it worked the best. She looked at the clock it was 9:30. "What are we going to do until show time?" Thyst asked. "Newbies," He sighed. "I'm going to introduce you to everyone at around 1ish, until then, do what you want." Mark said. "That's real descriptive." Thyst said. Mark sat down on the bed. "Why don't we get to know each other." Mark said subconsciously. "Okay, what do u want to know?" Thyst sat at the table across the room. "Ever been married?" Mark asked. "No." "Ever considered getting married and having kids?" "Yeah, but not right now." Thyst pulled her knees to her chin and hugged them. "Is this uncomfortable?" Mark suddenly looked her way. She shook her head no. "Why'd you get a divorce?" Thyst asked. She saw Mark wince. "You don't have to tell me." Thyst said. "I'd appreciate that." Mark checked the time. It was 10. "You mind if we leave early?" Mark asked. "Not at all." Thyst got up and went to her duffel bag. It had her soaps and shampoo's for a shower afterwards, her hairbrush and deodorant, basically a bathroom on the go. She grabbed her coat, purse and duffelbag as Mark went into his room. 


	6. Wrestlemania

Chapter 6  
When Mark and Thyst walked into the arena at 11, it was quiet. A few wrestlers were already there, but they were training and going over routines. Thyst walked closely behind Mark, trying to be aware of everyone who was around her movements. It seemed since the accident she was more attentive and conscious of what she was doing.  
The accident. Amethyst remembered that fondly. It wasn't an "accident" really. It was being with the wrong kind of people at the wrong time. She looked at the ground as she passed the corridors. She could still feel the pain in her ribs. Suddenly a low voice woke her from her thoughts.  
  
"You alright darlin'?" Mark opened a door and walked in. The door said "Undertaker and The Bride." This caught Amethyst's attention.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little out of it." Thyst smiled and sat her stuff on the floor. Her bandana was about to fall off and as she reached around to fix it, she felt a huge presence behind her. Thyst immediately moved and ducked, cowering like a little kid. Her past had gotten the best of her.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Mark lightly grabbed her arm and shook her. She looked up into his green eyes. Her eyes leaked a single tear and she quickly wiped it away.  
"Yeah, I'm just a little jumpy this morning." She smiled and fixed her bandana.  
"Let me give you the grand tour." Mark said, walking out of the room. Thyst followed down the halls. She was secretly smacking herself in the forehead for being so weird today.  
"This is the cafeteria." He pointed, but kept walking.  
"This is the trainers room" He pointed again.  
"This is the diva's room, most of the time you'll be with me in my locker room until you branch out on your own." He stopped. Trish walked out, looked her up and down and rolled her eyes before walking off.  
"Do I have a booger hanging out my nose or something?" Thyst turned around and called to her. Trish stopped and turned around.  
"Lita wannabe." She walked off. Thyst was about ready to sprint towards her and knock the shit out of her. Mark held her back. His thick arm wrapped around her waist as she was clawing for Trish's flesh.  
"I see you're off to a good start." Mark rolled his eyes and let her go when she was calm.  
"The bitch started it." Thyst straightened her shirt and hair.  
"Let's go back to my locker room." Mark said turning around.  
  
A few hours later Wrestlemania had started. Fans were screaming and yelling. Brock and Goldberg gave a piss poor performance and the crowd was restless. Thyst had thrown up 3 times already out of nervousness. She had a pair of black pants and a black tank top and a bandana. She wanted the hat but knew she had to get in that lame druid outfit soon. She settled for a pair of boots. Time was ticking by to fast.  
Thyst stood beside Paul. Mark looked so sexy in his outfit. Kane's music was fading. Thyst fixed her bandana and flipped up her hood. Marks music started to play. Paul had to give her a little push to make her start walking. She looked down, concealing her figure and anything that might set her apart from all the other druids. She walked to Paul's side. Undertaker was lifting his arms and rolling his eyes in the back of his head to "make" the lights turn on. Thyst watched on with impatience. Finally Mark tomb stoned Glenn and pinned him.  
Thyst stepped up to the ringside. She unzipped her robe and flipped down the hood. She discarded it on the floor and stepped into the ring. She kept her eyes as still as possible, to seem under a spell. Men's whistles could be heard from everywhere. She walked to Mark, wrapped her arms around his neck. She was standing on her tiptoes. She closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips for about 2 seconds. She let go and walked to the ropes. She looked back and beckoned him.  
When they finally got backstage, Thyst ran to the trashcan and threw up.  
"Better get used to it kid." Mark said. He was untaping his hands.  
"What do you mean?" Thyst wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
"We're going to be showing more PDA than just a 2 second kiss." Mark was already walking towards the locker room.  
"Yeah, I read that I was called 'The Bride.' It's like I'm Uma Thurman in Kill Bill" She laughed.  
"You're my Bride, you're the darkest of brides." Mark said opening the door.  
"I'm taking a shower." He got up. Thyst changed into a pair of shorts that said, "fuck you" on the ass and an Undertaker T-shirt. When Mark came out they went back to their hotel room. They could finally sleep in tomorrow. She said good night and quickly fell asleep. 


	7. The Morning After

Chapter 7  
Thyst woke up at 2 in the afternoon. She was happy she could sleep in. She had left the door connecting Mark's and her room unlocked. The door was cracked open now, giving Thyst the signal that Mark had been in there before.  
Thyst got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out Mark was sitting on the bed watching TV. Thyst was only wearing a towel.  
"I see you've awoken from your slumber." Mark said right before she dashed back into the bathroom. She realized she left her clothes in her bag out in the living space.  
"Don't worry I won't look!" Mark called.  
"Could you just go into your room for just a second?" She answered back. She heard his long sigh and a grunt from him having to get up. She heard the door close behind his heavy footsteps. She dashed into her room and grabbed a nice tight top that complimented her curves and a pair of Jeans. She grabbed her bra and underwear and looked toward the door. She noticed it was cracked.  
"Mark, you are such a perv." She said abruptly shutting the door in his face. She went back into the bathroom and changed.  
"Couldn't resist! Those are some nice panties you got there." Mark said as he walked back into the room. He heard the hair dryer. That was his signal that she was dressed.  
"Why were you in my room before I woke up anyway?" Thyst yelled at him over the hair dryer.  
"I just peaked in earlier to see if you were awake. When I heard your shower I thought it'd be safe for me to come in darlin'." He called back to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and lay back. She walked into the room with her hair tossed and damp.  
Mark stared at her, took in the smell of flowers and perfumes that she now omitted. His green eyes shimmered at her. She caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye as she was looking for her hairbrush. She found it and started brushing her hair. After some time she grew tired of the games he was playing.  
"What?" She said, turning around abruptly. He adverted his eyes from her instantly. He felt like a little child getting scolded for putting his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.  
"Do you really know how beautiful you are?" He asked under his breath as she started back to the bathroom.  
"What was that, Mr. Calloway?" She said turning in the doorway.  
"I said, that you are unbelievable thinking I'm staring at you all the time." He said, his voice deep and stern.  
"You know, I'll stop thinking it, when you stop doing it." For as small as she was, he admitted, she had an attitude. She disappeared into the bathroom. He heard her rustling through her make-up box. "That's weird." He thought. Normally she didn't wear make-up, besides eyeliner. He really thought she didn't need it.  
"I swear I'm gonna smack him one of these days." She thought, leaning towards the mirror and putting in her earrings. They dangled; they were, of course, the color of Amethyst. Next she moved to the powder. She never put foundation on, she knew she didn't need it. She moved to her eyeliner, carefully putting it on her lower lids only. Then she suddenly stopped. Why was she doing this?  
"Pull yourself together. Just because he's giving you a little attention doesn't mean you should start giving him excuses to give you more." She thought. "You don't deserve it anyway." Her mind was racing. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She studied her eyes. The pools of aqua were pulling her in.  
She remembered the bruises, the black around her eyes. She could never forget the pain and humiliation. She felt nauseated. She looked towards the toilet, but she knew there was no salvation in throwing up. There was no salvation for her anywhere. Not for the way she was, the way she had behaved. She slowly lifted her wrist; she stared at the scar, remembering that it was she who left this one. It was she who caused that hospital visit. If Heather hadn't have found her... She didn't want to even think of it. A loud knock startled her. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying and she was sitting on the floor. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyeliner was running and she quickly wiped it away.  
"AMETHYST!" Marks voice startled her. She immediately opened the door.  
"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.  
"No you're not. You've been acting strand since yesterday." He said, grabbing her hands and leading her to the bed. They sat on the edge of it and Thyst kept her head down.  
"You've only known me for what? 4 days?" She said, wiping a tear and smiling.  
"What's bugging you?" Mark tilted her chin up and made her eyes stare into his.  
"I don't want to talk about it." She sniffled and got up.  
"What will make you feel better?" Mark asked, getting up.  
"I want to go hang out with the others. I didn't get much chance yesterday since I was so nervous." She smiled and blushed. Mark nodded.  
"To the lobby?" Mark walked into his room and got his key.  
"What do you mean?" Thyst tilted her head.  
"Well every wrestler on Smackdown is still in the hotel." Mark said.  
"You're kidding." Thyst laughed.  
"If I was I would be laughing." Mark closed the connecting door. He walked to the table and grabbed her room key and threw it to her.  
"Let's go." He said. He opened the door for her and they walked down the hall. They saw John emerge from his room. He looked Thyst up and down. He hit the side of his nose twice and casually walked to her.  
"Hey Thyst." John said, walking to her side. Mark gave him a warning look.  
"Hey." She smiled. They stopped walking to exchange conversation.  
"Did you enjoy the show last night?" John asked. He was so cocky it annoyed her.  
"I didn't watch it." She said lifting an eyebrow.  
"You see Cena I've got shit to do. As much as I'd love to just strip my clothes off and screw you right here, I have a fucking life. So the next time you talk to me, cut the bullshit. I don't like you like that." Amethyst crossed her arms in front of her chest. Mark stifled a laugh, but Thyst could hear a slit giggle escape his throat.  
"PMS-ing?" He said. He adjusted his hat.  
"Cena, you're lucky that I'm not. Otherwise you'd be on the floor grabbing your nuts right now. I suggest you shut up." Thyst grabbed Marks arm and continued walking.  
"Bitch!" John called out. Thyst stopped right where she was and turned around and walked to him.  
"Protect yourself." John grabbed between his legs and Thyst punched him in the eye. Mark was laughing his ass off.  
"Note to self, don't call Thyst a Bitch." Mark said acting like he was writing it on his hand.  
"See, that's why I was hired to be in the WWE. But NOOO I had to be eye candy." She said under her breath while she was walking towards Mark.  
"What was that?" Mark asked..  
"Nothing." She said. They walked into the elevator. They went to the receptionist.  
"What room is Vince in?" Mark asked. Thyst looked at him.  
"I have something to discuss with him." He said answering her unspoken question.  
"Yes." The receptionist told him the room and Thyst followed Mark. They knocked on the door and he answered.  
"Ah Mark." Vince stepped back to let them in.  
"So what are our future plans?" Mark cut straight to the point.  
"Glen's going to kidnap Thyst and cuff her to a big metal representation of your symbol. He'll call you out and you'll sneak up on him from behind." Vince said, going to the point himself. Thyst's eyes got as big as saucers.  
"WHOA! I can't do that." Thyst said.  
"Why not?" Vince asked.  
"I don't mean disrespect but I'm not comfortable being chained up." She said.  
"Well not many people are." He quipped back at her.  
"No, it's not like that. I just can't be chained up. See there's something that happened a long time ago and it might...." She stopped her self. Vince nodded his head and made the shape of an O with his mouth.  
"Well, if it gets too uncomfortable, all you have to do is scream, and I mean scream like you mean it and we'll stop it. Can you do that for me." Vince said. Mark looked at Thyst. She nodded. They turned to leave.  
"Mark." Vince said. "Whatever you do, don't be late when Thyst screams, or I'll be trying to find a replacement for you." Vince gave him a look of seriousness. Mark nodded.  
"What was he talking about?" Mark asked as they were walking down to the lobby again.  
"I just had a bad experience. I really don't want to talk about it." She said.  
"Let's go somewhere." She looked at the clock. It was about 3:15  
"You hungry?" He asked.  
"Hell yeah let's go." Thyst said. Mark dug in his pockets and threw her the keys.  
"You sure about this?" She said smiling.  
"What have I got to lose?" He said opening the door out of the Hotel for her. He opened the door to the car for her also. She adjusted it to fit her size. Mark adjusted his and sat down.  
"Buckle your seatbelt, you'll need it." Thyst buckled hers and started the car. Mark complied and they pulled out of the parking lot. Thyst started going in the opposite direction of New York City. 


End file.
